1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement system and a manufacture method thereof. In particularly, the present invention relates to a measurement system for a pressure of a fluid and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Related Art
Pressure sensors are essential components in various microfluidic systems, which accelerate the lab on a chip research. The capabilities of controlling and monitoring the pressure make it possible to enable precise spatiotemporal controls, and better understanding of the fundamental phenomena in the microfluidics. Numerous microfluidic devices have created advanced chemical and biomedical applications using pressure manipulation. For instance, pressure can be applied to enable the transfer of biological and chemical samples to specific locations at desired time points, manipulate particles in flows, and separate materials. In addition, precise pressure sensing can be used for advanced microfluidic feedback control and cellular mechanical measurement. Consequently, pressure control and monitor dominate the performance and efficiency of chemical synthesis, DNA analysis, cell stimulus, and cellular microenvironmental construction using the microfluidic technology.
Several materials have been used to develop microfluidic devices, and wide range of material properties has made polymers become popular. An elastomeric material, poly-dimethylsiloxane (PDMS), has several advantages: optical transparency, great mechanical properties, great manufacturability, and biocompatibility. Therefore, it has been widely utilized for a large number of modern microfluidic devices. As a result, precise pressure sensing in the PDMS devices plays an important role for PDMS microfluidic devices with advanced control and analysis.